


oh no, i think i love you

by grandstander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the kurodai is only implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamamoto first realized that he had, indeed, fallen for Ryunosuke Tanaka, his face had then promptly been smacked by a volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Yamamoto first realized that he had, indeed, fallen for Ryunosuke Tanaka, his face had then promptly been smacked by a volleyball.

Yamamoto always gave his all in practice; he was that kind of guy. He was intensely enthusiastic and brimmed with an air of passionate, overwhelming confidence. He was well aware that he was not the best, but that didn’t stop him from giving his all— in toe with his ambition to continue getting better at his so beloved sport, his mind had vaguely wondered to one of newly made friends. 

Their personalities were vibrantly similar, and Yamamoto had thought of how Tanaka, too, had such a burning fire within his spirit to give all he had in what he did. It was admirable in a fashion, so admirable for the teenager that he felt himself pushing himself harder than usual during his practices— ‘til his body ached and burned, all with the thought of how Tanaka must have been practicing with his all at the same moment, how he couldn’t let the Karasuno team down, had to give them the best game and challenge that he could. 

It was a reoccurring though process for the determined volleyball player; so much so that his thoughts traveled to his somewhat-rival companion outside of the context of volleyball. It was only slight things at first, like how his classes must be, if they were boring or not, what he and Nishinoya might be doing then, and it slowly (unfortunately) progressed. 

The two of them had of course switched contact information in the past, leading them to text during their classes or even ask for help ith homework if one was better in a subject. Yamamoto found himself looking forward to the idle conversations, almost bubbling with excitement each time they talked; it became noticeable to his teammates not long after that something was seemingly peaking his spirits as well, though they were unsure as to what for some time. It gradually became more obvious to a few of his teammates as bits about his thoughts in regards to the Karasuno team, particularly Tanaka, began to trickle through in his day to day conversations. 

He spoke enthusiastically about the buzz-cut wing spiker, a wide grin sread over his cheeks as he passingly mentioned games the two played together or shitty jokes and antics they shared to the others. It was Kenma who first inferred that he possibly had some sort of silly crush on Tanaka, as Yamamoto’s reactions shifted from excited to nearly flustered. Yamamoto himself thought even less of the gradual change, though he was somewhat baffled by the way his chest felt like it swelled when the two of them talked or how his heart drummed at the thought of his smile and he was completely and utterly oblivious to the red hue his cheeks gained when he was absorbed in his thoughts. 

It was during practice when he was reflecting on the usual routine of thought, to get stronger and better, and then he wandered about the Karasuno player, and it gradually descended from there. It led to what he could be doing, if maybe he liked someone, to what if he had kissed someone even sliding subtly in his train of thought. 

‘I want to kiss him.’

The sudden though stunned him completely where he stood, eyes wide and a deep blush on his cheeks— it took Kuroo roughly four times of yelling Yamamoto’s name before he pulled away from the stilling moment— it was then, when he first realized he had fallen for Ryunosuke Tanaka, that he’d been smacked in the face by a volleyball.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto was willing to wager that although the volleyball-to-the-face made his skin burn and the corners of his eyes water a bit, he could at least blame the redness of his cheeks on the ball. 

Incidentally, the impact had caused him to fall on his ass in the process, now sitting utterly dumbfounded on the floor with his eyes slightly widened and staring at the floor. Again, Kuroo had to shout his name in a near-chant, followed by an obnoxiously loud ‘Earth to Yamamoto’ that rung in the mohawked-boy’s ears. Slowly he came back to reality, per say, blinking several times before turning his attention up to the tall third year, staring for a bit— as he hadn’t really had any idea on what to say at the moment. 

Vaguely Yamamoto considered asking his captain for advise in the matter, as there were ambiguous rumors about his and the captain of Karasuno’s relations. However, the rumors were just as ambiguous as their behavior, and no one seemed to really know what was certain and what wasn’t (and those who did not, which certainly were not Yamamoto, kept their mouths sealed shut). Just as he came back to reality, he had almost proceeded to blurt out his revelation to Kuroo, but bit his tongue to keep from doing so— as dense as he was, Tora knew that would have been a grave mistake on his part. 

Perhaps Kenma would be a better option. 

Thus, Yamamoto apologized profusely, shaking off his moment of recognition with obnoxious laughter and a passing comment about having zoned out. He forced his attention the rest of the way through practice, though thoughts of the shaven-head wing spiker lurked in his mind to the point where he almost felt embarrassed for thinking about him so much. It made his stomach flop and his heart rum in his chest while his cheeks tingled and he had the urge to bury his face in his hands, or maybe just smack himself for being absolutely ridiculous. Having a crush on Kiyoko-san was so much different than this, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

In the locker room, having changed and painstakingly slowly gathering his things, he had edged his way to the setter for their team an nudged his shoulder, muttering under his breath while asking Kenma if he could walk home with him and talk. 

As much as he tried to weasel Kuroo away, Yamamoto was, unfortunately, unsuccessful. He bit his lip, wagering what would be his best option— but it ultimately came down to the poor boy’s impatience and underlying curiosity. Yamamoto swallowed then, raising his chin and closing his eyes for a moment, before finally turning to the shorter boy with an odd expression on his face (it could be described as perhaps embarrassed and flustered, but there was no telling with Yamamoto). 

“What— What do you do, uh.. if— if you really liked a guy.. ?!” 

If anyone in this world had trouble expressing feelings in a proper or ordinary manner, it was Yamamoto. He’d just meant to ask the question casually, but his voice began to stammer and in his moment of panic, fists clenching the straps of his backpack, he forced the question out in little more than a yell (truthfully, he’d shouted it). Kenma was staring at him blankly (maybe a little judgmentally for having yelled), while Kuroo seemed to be trying to stifle his laughter with a coy smirk on his face— which only let Yamamoto’s nervousness take the reigns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mixed responses from Kenma's silence and Kuroo's endless amusement in his predicament only served to wreck the poor love-stricken boy more.

The mixed responses from Kenma's silence and Kuroo's endless amusement in his predicament only served to wreck the poor love-stricken boy more. 

Kuroo seemed to be snickering under his breath, grin poking out from behind the hand he was holding over his face, while Kenma stared at him with indifference. Kenma turned his attention back to his phone, actually trying to think of an answer to give the Yamamoto, but unfortunately, he had sought out the help of perhaps the worst candidates possible in this situation. Finally, after having contented himself in soaking in Yamamoto's misery, the Nekoma captain stood to his full height, cocking his head to the side with a wide grin plastered on his thin lips. 

"'pends on who the unlucky guy of yours is." 

Yamamoto was baffled and perhaps a touch panicked, now, realizing his horrible decision. Certainly comments would come, asking him about the girls instead, or who was this mystery man. His fate had been sealed, for sure, now. 

He'd wither away a poor, miserable queer boy.

Taketora considered not answering him, especially now that he caught onto the comment of the guy being 'unlucky' to recieve his affections-- and, oh god, oh god, what if he was? What if it really was unlucky for them? Tanaka was definitely a smooth guy, he could get a girlfriend if he wanted. He hadn't considered what liking Tanaka would do to their friendship, either, what if it freaked him out? What if he didn't feel the same and everything just got awkward later on? Oh no oh no oh no--

Stuck in his internal state of worry and panic, a muffled weak and maybe just a little bit pitiful little groan left him. His head hurt with worry, now, and Kuroo was growing bored with the silence. It wasn't as if the Captain would just let him ask that and let Taketora slip away, either, oh no (Yamaoto ought to have a better mind worrying about Kuroo than the previous situations right now). Thus, Kuroo bends forward once more, leering around the shortest of the bunch who was bent over looking at his phone, and there's that nasty grin that entails something bad is coming, something bad for whoever it's directed at and probably a delight for Kuroo himself. Yamamoto sees it, and his eyes grow wide, stopping in his tracking with an arm raised in defense as if he'll take off in the opposite direction. Of course, he can't though, and it'd be ultimately useless. Kuroo would have his way, that was a known fact, and if it wasn't pried out of him now, it'll be beaten out of him later. 

"I always thought you had your heart set on a pretty girl, but who is it, huh? You're not gonna leave us hangin', are ya'?" Yamamoto doesn't answer; still vaily hoping that Kuroo would give up. Kuroo won't, though, and he knows that-- so when he turns his head with a nervous crooked smile and tries to evade answering, Kuroo speaks first and doesn't give him the opportunity. "Is it someone we knoooowww~?" His voice has a bit of a sing-song tone to it, cocking his head back and watching Yamamoto. 

In an incredible passing of just a few minutes, small beads of sweat had gathered at the younger Nekoma player's brow, teeth clenching while he grimaced at the tone. It certainly wasn't good, definitely not. His fists clutch at his backpack, turning his back to Kuroo and quickening his pace to an almost jog. Taketora opted out of this situation entirely, shouting an evasive reply in response to his captain. 

"I-- I'll text ya' about i' later...!!" 

And thus, with that, he took off in direction of his home. Kuroo could of easily caught him, outdoing Taketora easily in terms of speed, but it seemed he didn't have the interest in snatching the fleeing teen. He jogged all the way home, his nerves somewhat wanting the excess in activity and partially because he was worried and wanted to flop onto his bed and groan a bit as he tried to figure out what to do (another was because he expected Kuroo to pop out from behind a corner or out of a trash can at any moment to pin him down and get his new secret out of him). So there he was, flopping against the inside of his door, head cocked back as he took in a series of deep breaths before slouching forward and taking off his shoes and red Nekoma jacket. 

Yamamoto drags himself up the stairs, a weak moan of despair leaving him all the way until he slides into his room, and then flops miserably onto the bed, dropping his backpack on the floor. He lays there a moment, then slowly digs out his phone, and unlocks it. There's a slight pang when he sees that he doesn't have any messages or notifications, and he considering sending a message to Tanaka, but the thought makes him feel stupid and lets out a huff, making a face that involves scrunching up his nose and pulling his mouth into a thin frown. His face slumps down against the pillow, another loud groaning leaving him because he realizes how stupid that all is and how sad and homosexual he is and god. God damn it. God damn it is he in deep. 

He is so queer and in so deep, and he didn't even know it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry all these chaps are always so short idk   
> makes it easier to tackle though


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo really is kind, maybe a little sadistic, but kind nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates this fic after a year spontaneously.... 
> 
> someone sent me an ask on tumblr asking if i'd ever finish/update this, and i was looking through ao3 and decided i'd throw something to this. i have no idea when this will be finished or what it's plot is, i started this in 2014 and i'm just letting it lead itself. 
> 
> this isn't proof read btw

To put it bluntly, Taketora lied, and he did not in fact text Kuroo about it later; which, if one may recall how curious and mischievous the captain is, did not really spell a wonderful outcome for the second year. Taketora was sweating bullets when he got to school the next day, and he was quite honestly ready to lay down and accept his own burial at the moment. His classes went by slowly, dully, and only felt any sort of ease when Tanaka texted him during his lunch break. Momentarily, his anxiety dripped off of him, and the same fluttered in his chest from the day before replaced it. 

By the time practice came, Taketora groaned deeply and wished he could skip or pretend to be sick-- but he wasn’t the kind of guy, he had practice, he had a team to be apart of him, even if it meant walking into the clutches of the ever devious cat captain. 

When Kuroo saw him, he spared a glance, but nothing more, and subsequently Taketora was relieved but felt his stress levels increase tenfold. His captain’s relaxed nature upon interacting with him did not ease it, either; at least now he could blame his sweating on the dozens of practice spikes and laps he was doing. 

It was a wonder Taketora survived, at least unto himself, but still Kuroo seemed calm-- until he seemed to make a point of asking Taketora to stay with him to clean up this time. Now, he thinks his anxiety is appropriate, but despite answering his captain with a shaky voice every time they spoke, Kuroo was still as collected as ever. When they were locking up, his captain finally made his move-- and to be completely honest, he probably waited for so long because it almost amused him to see the poor guy so wound up, but Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to drag it out any further. 

“So, are you gonna ask for my help or not?” Kuroo said, grin slowly spreading across his features as he watched Yamamoto fidget. 

“I... I don’t know, honestly.” Taketora tells him in response while there’s a million things that want to come out of his mouth almost immediately, but he’s not sure he should just dump all of his worries on the captain. He’s quiet for some time, this time new fears consuming him from the core. 

“What if... what if he thinks I’m gross, or-- or we stop bein’ friends...!” Again, his nervousness gives way to the way his voice gets louder in volume as it did before when he spoke with Kenma. Kuroo feels empathy ebb at his heart at the thought, one he’d previously felt eat away at him in an all too similar situation. Though, that talk isn’t for this, and he does his best to consul his younger teammate. 

“Nah, I’m sure he wouldn’t.” Though truth be told, Kuroo couldn’t tell for sure, it’s not as if he has a point of reference in terms of who they’re talking about, which reminds him of his curiosity. “... Ya’ know, it’d help if I knew who we were talkin’ about.” Kuroo adds to his first statement. 

Almost immediately, Taketora’s face scrunches up in a comedic manner and he lets out a loud groan. Kuroo laughs in response, mostly because of how dramatic Yamamoto can be. The groan drags out softly, the younger teammate’s gazing boring down into the pavement beneath them. There’s an answer that comes from him, but he mumbles it, to which Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

“C’moooon~ I can’t hear you.” says his captain, the teasing in his voice undeniable. 

“It’s-- It’s T-Tanaka-san!!” And again, Taketora’s nervous yelling habit shows itself, his face painted red all the way from the tips of his ears to his neck. Immediately, the wing spiker wants to melt into the ground, or perhaps go to purchase his own coffin. 

“Ohhh, you’ll definitely be fine.” Kuroo says despite how much he wants to laugh, he doesn’t, though it took some considerable self control. As funny as how flustered Taketora is, and his habit of shouting when nervously confessing things is, ultimately this conversation is rooted in the wing spiker’s fears. “I’m sure of it.” Kuroo adds, his hand patting the shorter boy’s back, though he only gets a low groan of despair from Taketora.

“But how do I even tell him? Should I even tell him?” The second year all but whines, slumping forward while his bottom lip juts out. His belly does too many flips when he thinks of the Karasuno player, and he feels so excited he feels like he’d live his life as adventure if he could be with Tanaka. The problem is, Taketora has no idea how to even talk to girls, let alone boys. 

“Just talk to him like do now, hint around maybe. If anything maybe invite over or something, you know. Keep it casual, but still sincere.” The captain’s tone is calm and casual, and it sounds like good advice to Taketora, so he nods and takes it to heart. Maybe he’ll surprise Tanaka with a gift bus ticket, or something like that. He nods once more, a little more confidence surges forward, and he exhales with intent on the brain. 

“Alright... okay. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” the second year bids his senior good bye, their paths finally splitting (well, Kuroo has to retrace his steps a bit, but it was worth it to help his junior). 

“Of course, Yamamoto. You ought to believe me when I say I’m kind.” he teases Taketora before waving to him, though he doesn’t stick around to see his reaction. 

With a new sense of purpose and perhaps a tenative plan, Taketora feels better about texting Tanaka that night (and possibly is a bit over enthusiastic in doing so).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taketora was head over heels, and it simultaneously made him feel light as a feather and as heavy as cement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys..... i know its been like another year but, listen, 
> 
> my life has kinda been shit the last year honestly. anyway, i hope u guys can forgive me with this 1.5k chapter update lol. i had a plot in mind but this chapter ended up Not following that, so, we'll see where it goes still lmao. sorry for it's pacing, plotted stuff isnt my strong point
> 
> anyway kuroo is an avid user of the eye emoji which im sure is all of us @ tanatora too
> 
> edit: nevermind lmao!! ao3 wont let me use eye emojis.... just imagine them in kuroo's texts lol

Taketora was head over heels, and it simultaneously made him feel light as a feather and as heavy as cement. Never before in his life had he kept his phone so readily on hand. Before, he would often forget it at home, or even forget to charge it after it had died for several days. Now, though, it was burning a hole in his pocket. A quiet buzz against his thigh in class would have him blooming into a happy mood, feet tapping against the ground as he checked messages between classes. 

A majority of the time, the messages were from Tanaka, things that would instantly brighten up his day (Tanaka texted a lot more and a lot quicker than he ever did; but scrolling through the idle thoughts and pictures the other wing spiker leaves his heart fluttering anyway). Once in awhile, though, some of the messages will be from Kenma, and recently he would get a text from his captain every now and then. As of right now, Kuroo was the only one to know, but he was willing to bet Kenma knew since the two were such close friends. 

Taketora didn’t mind Kenma knowing, especially since he never seemed to mention it; it was his captain who was the problem. Well, _problem_ was a harsh word for it, but Kuroo was definitely one to tease. 

Kuroo:  
so what had you so riled up yesterday? 

Taketora:  
what??? why are u so nosy!!!

Kuroo:  
ooooh, what’d he say? is he flirting with you yet? 

A bright bloom of color was spreading over Taketora’s cheeks, his bottom lip poking up in a flustered pout. Over time he’s learned that his captain’s teasing is mostly harmless, and so he feels no guilt in ignoring Kuroo. Though, the question doesn’t leave him without thought.

He _did_ wish Tanaka was flirting with him, though the chances are slim. Then again, he wasn’t being obvious with his affection anyway; sending just a heart emoji already would have Taketora such a flustered mess he’d burrow his chin into the collar of his jacket with a furious blush from ear to ear. The thought of Tanaka flirting with him in return had him excited and a muddled mess at the same time, he wasn’t sure if he could ever handle it. He presses his forehead against his phone, eyes closed tightly as he tried to get a hold of himself before he had to go to practice. 

How could one crush make him feel this way! Well, it definitely wasn’t a crush, but _still_. He needed to get a hold of himself, he still had practice after classes! A defeated sigh leaves him as he forces himself from his fantasy, a slight sink of his heart down into his ribs. Regardless, he switches to his conversation with Tanaka, a half-hearted smile on his face as he types. 

Taketora:  
hey, i’ll text u after practice, ok? 

Tanaka:  
okay!! talk to ya soon bro

Thankfully, volleyball practice gets Taketora out of his head; it really is where he feels best. Academics aren’t his strong suit, not when he was someone who worked best through his body, through the will of his instincts. He falls into his laps and into spike drills with ease, the sweat falling down his temple familiar and welcomed. The court was where he thrived, body and soul. He almost hates that it has to end, and he almost hates having to leave and go back his books and homework, but the ache in his body after two hours isn’t something he can force out of his system through willpower alone. 

At least he doesn’t have to clean up this time, though it’d be his turn in two days. Lev and Kuroo are the ones staying behind, the first year waving them off enthusiastically as they disperse from the gym. After walking two blocks Taketora suddenly inhales sharply as he remembers suddenly that he had said he’d text Tanaka. Fumbling, he lets his backpack slide off his shoulder to dig for his phone in the front pocket. 

Taketora:  
sorry!! i got so into practice i forgot!!!

Tanaka:  
u forgot about me?? so cruel!!! 

Taketora:  
im so sorry tanaka-senpai, please forgive me!! 

Tanaka:  
lol i forgive u, i just got home anyway 

Tanaka:  
how was practice?? daichi-san is so brutal w us

Taketora:  
great!!! i wish i coulda kept going lol

Tanaka:  
lol u wild, wyd tho ; ) 

Tanaka:  
but really are u home yet bro?  


_He’s just joking, right? He’s gotta be joking._ There’s a soft flutter in Taketora’s chest, likely his heart rising from the place in his stomach it had fell to earlier. It makes his breathing leave him in a shaky exhale as pink dusts the highest points of his cheeks, and he puts his phone back in his pocket for a second. 

_Is he flirting with you yet?_

The question comes back to him, and he can’t help but wonder… but _want_ for that to be the case. Taketora shakes his head, trying to reason with himself; don’t be ridiculous, he’s just kidding around like always ( still, though, it leaves him flustered and hopeful ). 

Taketora:  
i just got home now

The phone is slipped back into his pocket as he trades it for his house keys, unlocking the door. He slips his shoes off and steps into the house with his backpack now being carried by one of his hands just as his phone vibrates against his thigh. 

Tanaka:  
great!! wanna skype call when u get settled in??

Taketora:  
sure!!! ill call u on skype in a sec. i got some hw to do tonight tho

Tanaka:  
same, we can work on our stuff while on call if u want

Taketora:  
lmao can we actually get work done like that tho

Tanaka:  
we can try lol !! 

Well, at least he’ll get to see him and talk to him; the wonders of his heart can wait a little while longer. Taketora grabs a water bottle from the bar and two granola bars from the kitchen cabinet before heading upstairs to his room, backpack discarded lazily near his desk. He takes his time setting up his webcam and getting onto his laptop, pulling out his textbooks as he waits for it to load. A grin has spread over his face as he pulls up skype, excitement beginning to bubble up in his stomach as he calls Tanaka. 

“Hey!” Tanaka greets him, his lips spread into such a wide smile the corners of his eyes have small creases, and he waves both hands in excitement. “I figured it’d be nice t’ call since Noya isn’t over today.” The Karasuno spiker leans back in his chair after explaining, his arms folding over his stomach as Taketora leans onto his desk. 

“You two hang out so much, ‘m almost jealous,” Taketora says, and while there is a hint of truth hidden deep under his statement, his words are lighthearted more than anything. 

“Hah! He says that, too, ‘cause I text you so much,” Tanaka laughs, a loud and warm hearty laugh that makes his lips spread into another wide grin. 

“Texting isn’t the same as getting to see ya’, though!” Taketora pouts, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he sighs. “Really, though, I miss hangin’ out with the both of you guys.” the Nekoma player adds, sadness touching the edges of his words. 

“Yeah, same here, Noya keeps askin’ for yer number so we can have a group chat ‘r somethin’,” Tanaka replies, his hand waving in the air as he talks. “I dunno how you’d feel about it, though, so I haven’t told him.” 

“Nishinoya’s cool! I don’t care if you give it to him.” Taketora is almost disappointed that he hadn’t gotten the other Karasuno member’s number, but until recently, he didn’t use his phone much, so he never made an effort to. The thought of the three of them talking during the day, though, brings a smile to his face and he hopes they’ll have a chat soon.

“Alright, I’ll give it to him sometime soon,” Tanaka says with a smile, head cocking to the side as his arms fold over his chest. “You’re right, though, it’s not the same as being able to hang out…” his voice trails off, his gaze subtly falling to somewhere lower on his desk. Taketora hums in response, his thoughts lingering on how long it’s been since they’ve been able to see one another. 

_I wonder if I could hug Tanaka._

The thought makes Taketora’s heart pound a little harder in his chest, head bowing slightly as he tries to hide the soft rise of color to his skin, but he almost misses the other teenager’s words as as he does. 

“I miss you, ya’ know.” 

Whatever light color that was there before, blooms into an obviously noticeable red on his tanned skin, Taketora looking up at Tanaka when he hears that. He’s quiet for too long, admittedly, the silence becoming awkward and it leaves Tanaka shifting in his seat while a blush touches his cheeks as well. 

“I— I miss you, too…” Taketora says in a softer voice, swallowing thickly after he speaks. His heart is beating like a loud drum in his chest, and he feels like he might float out of his chair. _I wish I could kiss him instead._


End file.
